ben10fandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ben 10 Wiki:Page Creation Portal
This is the Page Creation Portal. Use it to make all types of pages. FAN FICTION ARTICLES ARE NOT ALLOWED, A BLOCK WILL OCCUR IF MADE. Here are some notes on page creation: *'Comments' - Comments are the orange squares that are only visible during editing. Read and remove them the same way you would do so to a template. *'Variables' - A variable is a bit of text in parentheses. "(Like this)." They instruct you on what to replace them with. Credit goes to Phineas and Ferb Wiki for the original idea. *If you have any difficulty with creating pages, ask one of the administrators. Episodes Use the button below to make a new episode page for Ben 10. type=create align=center preload=Ben 10 Planet:Page Creation Portal/Episode Layout buttonlabel=Create an Episode Page Characters Use the button below to make a page for a character. Omnitrix aliens do not count as characters in this case. type=create align=center preload=Ben 10 Planet:Page Creation Portal/Character Layout buttonlabel=Create a Character Page Omnitrix Aliens Use the button below to make a page for an Omnitrix alien. type=create align=center preload=Ben 10 Planet:Page Creation Portal/Omnitrix Aliens Layout buttonlabel=Create an Omnitrix Alien Page Alien Species Use the button below to make a page for an Alien Species. type=create align=center preload=Ben 10 Planet:Page Creation Portal/Species Layout buttonlabel=Create an Alien Species Page Planets Use the button below to make a page for an Planet. type=create align=center preload=Ben 10 Planet:Page Creation Portal/Planet Layout buttonlabel=Create a Planet Page Items Use the button below to make a page for an Item. type=create align=center preload=Ben 10 Planet:Page Creation Portal/Item Layout buttonlabel=Create an Item Page Blog Posts Blogs are great ways to share ideas with other users, although you are not allowed to post fan fiction in blogs. Use the button below to make a blank blog post. Categories Categories are things you can add to the bottom of a page to help identify and locate a page. However, the categories themselves are in pages. Use the button below to make a page for a category. type=create preload= prefix=Category: break=no width=24 buttonlabel=Create Category Templates A template is a special type of page that you can add to other pages by typing on pages wherever you want the template to be. Use the button below to make a template. Note that you are forced into Source Mode whenever you're editing a template. type=create preload= prefix=Template: break=no width=24 buttonlabel=Create Template Blank You are welcome to start on a clean slate by starting a blank page from scratch if it does not match any of the above page types. A menu will pop up giving you two choices, standard and completely blank page. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a Blank Page Other Tasks These are other tasks you can use to fulfill the function of creating a new page. ---- Pictures These buttons can help you upload pictures to improve articles. However, you must be a registered user to upload photos. ---- Practice You can create and modify personal sandbox to practice your editing skills. type=create default=Special:Mypage/Sandbox preload=Template:Sandbox summary=Create or edit your personal sandbox width= buttonlabel=Create or Edit Sandbox You can go to your already created personal Sandbox without editing.